Ninth Doctor
History Regeneration The Eight Doctor went to participate in the Last Great Time War, ending up most likely exterminated. When visiting Rose Tyler's home in Powell Estate, he looked in a mirror and commented on his new face, which would suggest that he has not had a chance to look in a mirror since his regeneration. (This could also suggest he hadn't looked in the mirror since the explosion at Rose's work). (DW: Rose) Early Adventures Clive Finch possessed several images of this incarnation at well-known historical events. One in Dallas at the moment of John F. Kennedy's assassination, in Southampton just before the launch of the Titanic, and in Indonesia on the day of Krakatoa's eruption. (DW: Rose) Meeting with Rose In London, 2005, he rescued Rose Tyler from several Autons at her workplace, Henrik's. Together, they confronted the Nestene Consciousness that was controlling them. Although the Doctor tried to persuade the Consciousness to leave Earth, it refused and attempted to take him prisoner. With Rose's help, however, the Ninth Doctor defeated the Nestene Consciousness and thwarted its plans of world domination. Appreciative of Rose's assistance, the Doctor subsequently invited her to travel with him on his journeys through space and time inside his TARDIS. Rose accepted, and consequently became his companion. (DW: Rose) New companions Apart from Rose, the Doctor briefly traveled with Adam Mitchell, a GeoComTex employee who they met at the Vault in Utah in 2012 (DW: Dalek). Initially hesitant to take Adam on board - and doing so only at Rose's behest - Doctor expelled him from the TARDIS soon after, when Adam tried to use knowledge from the year 200,000 for his own gain. (DW: The Long Game) In 1940 London, they met 51st century ex-Time Agent and current conman Jack Harkness. The Doctor experienced some jealousy over Rose's interest in Jack, but rescuedhim before his Chula Warship exploded, taking him into the TARDIS. (DW: The Empty Child/ The Doctor Dances) Jack and the Doctor got on well together, and owing to Jack's pansexual orientation, the Doctor played along when Jack flirted with him. (DW: Boom Town) At some point, however, the Doctor somehow learned aspects of Jack's future and made the decision to leave Jack behind after the defeat of the Daleks on Satellite Five. (DW: The Parting of the Ways, Utopia) The Doctor states that just prior to arriving at the Gamestation, himself, Rose and Jack had just escaped from an adventure in Kyoto, Japan. (DW: Bad Wolf) Those who have assisted him in his travels but not travelled with him in the TARDIS include Rose's on-and-off boyfriend Mickey Smith (DW: Rose onward), Jabe Ceth Ceth Jafe (DW: The End of the World) Gwyneth, Charles Dickens (DW: The Unquiet Dead) Harriet Jones (DW: Aliens of London/ World War Three) and Nancy (DW: The Empty Child/ The Doctor Dances). He invited Lynda Moss to travel in the TARDIS with him, but she died before she got a chance. (DW: Bad Wolf/ The Parting of the Ways) He also had numerous encounters with Rose's mother, Jackie Tyler, though the closest she came to sharing an adventure with him was when she assisted Rose in her efforts to reactivate the TARDIS and return to Satellite Five. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) The Doctor almost, at one point, met his future companion Conner Bennet. Conner was at the top of a hill in 1928, and the Doctor and Rose were at the bottom, searching for someone. Conner never found out who, or what, they were looking for, though it is possible it was Jack Harkness. (The Doctor would, however, later meet Conner after a botched regeneration from his Tenth body) (DW: Spirits of the Past, Attack of the Clowns) Resolution of the Time War In 200,100, the Doctor and Rose found that the Dalek Emperor had not died, and commanded an army of Daleks derived from unwilling Humans. The Doctor believed that he would give his life to stop them and sent the TARDIS back to 21st century Earth with Rose aboard. Rose looked into the Heart of the TARDIS, became the god-like Bad Wolf and returned to the future to save him. Rose had absorbed the Time Vortex into herself, which would cause her death by cellular degeneration. Nevertheless, she declared the Time War over and destroyed the Dalek fleet with a wave of her hand. (DW: Bad Wolf/'' The Parting of the Ways'') Regeneration The Doctor then re-absorbed the energies into himself. Cellular degeneration would have led to his death had he not regenerated. He changed into his tenth persona, grinning at Rose as he planned a trip to the planet Barcelona. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) Resurrection This incarnation of the Doctor was briefly resurrected during a botched regeneration of the Tenth Doctor. After the Ninth Doctor defeated Sybil and her Clowns, along with companions of his future incarnation Conner Bennet and Georgia Bell, he was transformed back into his tenth persona. (DW: Attack of the Clowns)